SWORD OF FREENDIN EPISODE 2
by rei.akamura
Summary: SECOND EPISODE


PREVIEW

NAMAKU REI AKAMURA 15 TAHUN,AKU BERSEKOLAH DI SHUEI SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL KELAS 1. AKU MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ADI PEREMPUAN... MUI AKAMURA 12... SIFATNYA PENGANGGU,PERIANG, BERISIK,DAN PEMARAH... ANEHNYA,AKU MELIHAT ADIK ORANG LAIN... MEREKA LEBIH BANYAK DIAM... BEDA DENGAN MUI... TAPI AKU LEBIH SENANG MEMPUNYAI SEORANG ADIK YANG PENGANGGU,PERIANG, BERISIK,DAN PEMARAH... SOALNYA ITU DAPAT MEMBUAT SUASANA MENJADI RAMAI... SEKARANG AKU BERCERITA TENTANG KANAME... KANAME AKIRAMUNE 15 TAHUN DIA SEKELAS BERSAMA AKU... DIA DIJUUKI SEBAGAI MISS PRESIDENT... YA KEDUDUKANNYA HAMPIR SAMA SEPERTI KEPALA SEKOLAH... DIA JAGO DALAM KARATE,AIKIDO,DAN KENDO... OH IYA,AKU ITU ADALAH KETUA KENDO!ANGGOTANYA... KANAME,SUMA YAKASHINO,DAN 5 ANAK KELAS 3... TAPI,HIDUPKU YANG BIASA BERUBAH MENJADI HIDUP YANG ANEH,SANGAT MENGERIKAN,MENEGANGKAN,DAN HAMPIR MENDEKATI KEMATIAN... ATAU BISA DIBILANG AKU SUDAH MATI... KEHIDUPANKU YANG ANEH DIMULAI DARI SINI... SEKARANG... TIDAK BUKAN SEKARANG...

* * *

API ITU... BERWARNA BIRU... APA INI MIMPI...?MIMPI... TIDAK... AKU DAPAT MERASAKAN HAWANYA... API DISEKELILINGKU YANG MEMBENTUK LINGKARAN... AKU MELIHAT... P-P... PEDANG... SIAL AKU KEPANASAN... DENGAN PEDANG INI... MUNGKIN KEHIDUPANKU AKAN BERUBAH... (?)... TIDAK... BUKAN PEDANG INI YANG MENGUBAH HIDUPKU... TAPI... DIRIKU LAH YANG MENGUBAH DIRIKU YANG SEKARANG INI... (?)

EPISODE 2:THE MYSTERYOUS WOMAN IS COMING

REI: "API!WAAAKH!TOOOLONG AKUUU!TOOLONG!

REI: "API!TOLONG!SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!

REI: "PADAAAAAM!PADAAMKAN APIIII!TOLONG!

REI: "PANAAAAAS!(Menarik pedang. tetapi pedangnya sangat panas)

AKU MENARIK PEDANG ITU... MUNGKIN SAJA JIKA AKU MENARIK PEDANG INI APINYA AKAN PADAM (?)

REI: "KEBAKARAN!TOLONG AKUUUUU!"

TIBA-TIBA DATANG SESEORANG YANG MENUJU KEPADAKU... DIA MULAI MENDEKAT DAN...

MUI: "Ngapain kakak disini?Malam-Malam gini... datang hantu baru tahu!"

REI: "MUI ADA API!CEPAT PANGGILL PEMADAM KEBAKARAN!AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

MUI: "MANA ADA API?!GILA KAKAK INI!"

REI: "Tapi... oh sudah padam ya...?(APINYA SUDAH PADAM 3 MENIT YANG LALU)

REI(HATI): "Apa tadi pikiranku saja?Ah mungkin saja ini imajinasiku!Pedang,Api!Imajinasiku saja mungkin!"

MUI: "Terus!Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti terhadap kakak?!"

REI: "Ha?Apa hal yang tidak kau mengerti tentang aku?"

MUI: "Kau baru beli pedang ya!"

REI: "Eh?Apa maksudmu?Beli pedang?Kapan aku beli pedang emangnya?"

MUI: "Itu pedang apa yang di punggung kakak?"

REI: "WAAAKH!Apa ini...? ta-tapi pedangnya tadi ada disa..."

MUI: "Sudahlah ayo kita pulang!"'

REI: "Tadi kau yang mulai percakapan kita!"

MUI: "Sudahlah!aku ngantuk!"

REI: "Lho!Iya juga ini sudah jam 21:08!Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengantuk?!"

MUI: "REI... Gendong!Aku ngantuk!"

REI: "Iya sini!"

MUI PUN NAIK KE PUNGGUNGKU... ADUH RASANYA BERAT SEKALI... MUNGKIN KARENA AKU SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MENGGENDONG DIA... MUNGKIN TERAKHIR KALI AKU MENGGENDONG... KETIKA AKU BERUSIA 8 TAHUN DAN MUI BERUMUR 5 TAHUN... WAKTU ITU DIA JATUH KARENA DI KEJAR ANJING...

REI: "UUKH... berat sekali!Timbanganmu berapa sih?"

MUI: "Hmm!43 kilogram

REI: "Pantang... beda 7 kilogram sama aku"

MUI: "Bisa lari tidak!Aku ngantuk!HOAEM!"

REI: "Ngak mana bisa!Kau berat!"

MUI: "Soalnya aku mudah lapar!"

AKU TERPAKSA BAWA BELANJAANNYA SAMA PEDANG MISTERIUS YANG KUTEMUKAN DI GEJOLAK API ITU...

REI(HATI): "Jadi... apa hanya aku yang dapat melihat api itu...?Mungkin aku akan tahu... Mungkin suatu saat"

* * *

DI RUMAH

REI: "Oke!Kita sudah sampai di rumah

MUI: "ZZZZZZZZZZ"

REI: "Yah!Tidur deh!"

ESOK PAGI DI RUMAH

REI(HATI): "Pedang apa itu?"(BERPIKIR SELAMA 2 JAM)

MUI: "Kak!Kak!woyyyy!

REI: "A-apa?"

MUI: "Makan tu!Udah kubuatkan nasi kari"

REI: "B-baik!Akan kumakan!"

MUI: "Apa kakak sakit?"

REI: "Ah tidak juga!Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

MUI: "Ya udah!Cepat makan!Nanti jadi telat pula!"

REI: "Baik!Aku makan!"

DI SHUEI SENIOR HIGHSCHOOL kelas 1-2

REI: "Selamat pagi semua!"

AIZAWA: "Selamat pagi!"

REI: "Hmmm!YESSSSS!KANAME datang terlambat!"

KAZAMA: "Udah datang dari tadi si KANAME tu!Dia sekarang di ruang KEPALA SEKOLAH!Karena ada rapat!"

REI: "Kok macam arisan aja hidupnya di sekolah ini?"

KYO: "Namanya PRESIDEN SEKOLAH!Kerja rapat muluuu!Jadi PRESIDEN SEKOLAH itu tidak menyenangkan!Rapat terus!"

KINDA: "Setiap minggu pasti rapat nya minimal 3 kali!"

REI: "Rapatnya kira-kira Berapa jam?"

KAZAMA: "Kurasa tinggal 17 menit lagi!Atau 20 menit lagi palingan!"

REI: "Pantang 5 menit lagi kelas dimulai!Enaklah dia!"

AIZAWA: "Kita yang enak!Di keas duduk belakang... bisa tiduran!Sedangkan dia mau tiduran gimana pula?Di ruang KEPALA SEKOLAH rapatnya!"

REI: "Mengerikan juga!"

* * *

SUMA: "Selamat pagi!Wah!Udah banyak yang datang!"

REI: "Malahan udah semua yang datang!"

SUMA: "Tapi... mana KANAME?

KAZAMA: "Rapat di ruang KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

SUMA :Rapat lagi... Jadi PRESIDEN SEKOAH itu merepotkan ya?!"

* * *

KANAME: "Aduh menyenangkan sekali"

REI: "Dia... senang!"

SUMA,KAZAMA,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA: "UNBELIEVABLE!"

KANAME: "Yah 2 menit lagi masuk!Padaha tadi lagi enakan rapat!Malah sudah siap!"

SUMA: "Dia senang rupanya!Senang sekali hatinya!"

SUMA,KAZAMA,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA: "UNBELIEVABLE!"

KANAME: "Tapi ada yang aneh di rapat itu... "

REI:"Apa hal yang aneh itu?"

KANAME: "Kita kedatangan murid dari HORIKOSHI GAKUEN!"

SEMUA MURID: "APAAAAAA?!"

KANAME: "Tapi dia LAKI-LAKI"

SUMA: "GANTENG ATAU TIDAK?"

KANAME: "... NO COMMENT!"

REI: "Yah!Dasar tidak dapat membedakan laki-laki yang ganteng dengan laki-laki yang jelek rupa!"

* * *

?: "KANAME AKIRAMUNE... jadi ini kelasmu?

KANAME: "AAAH!Itu dia!Yang tadi kubilang!"

REI: "Hei kau yangdari HORIKOSHI... AAH BACOT!Susah kali ingat nama sekolahmu!Siapa namamu?"

?: "Kau ingin tahu...

REI: "Iyaaaa makanya aku tanya... Jangan samakan ekspresimu seperti di anime lain..."

?: "Namaku OWARA YAMAGUCHI!Perkenalkan!"

REI: "J-jadi ini laki-laki yang kau bilang dari HORIKOSHI GAKUEN!... Aku lebih setuju masuk ke tong sampah daripada HORIKOSHI GAKUEN!"

OWARA: "Jadi kau menantang!Tidak!Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka!"

REI: "Bukan aku yang terluka... tapi kaau yang teeerlukaaaa!"

OWARA: "HUH?Lihat saja suatu saat!"

LAKI-LAKI ITUPUN PERGI BEGITU SAJA!AKU JADI KESAAAAAAAL SEKALIIIIIIIII!LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK YANG MENGEJEK SEKOLAH KAMI!

* * *

PULANGNYA

REI: "Aku masih sebal sama orang itu!"

AIZAWA: "Kalau bisa aku ingin membakar sekolahnya... dasar si BRENGSEK itu!"

KYO: "Tunggu... apa katamu tadi... membakar?

AIZAWA: "Iya memba... oh!Aku punya ide!Apa kalian berpikir sama seperti aku?"

KINDA: "Tidak!Nanti kita bisa tertangkap basah oleh polisi!"

KAZAMA: "Benar juga kata dia!"

AIZAWA: "Menurutmu bagaimana REI!Dia kan RAJA STRATEGI!"

REI: "Betul katanya!Walaupun kita diam-diam!HORIKOSHI GAKUEN ada kamera pengintai!Biar aku pikirklan nanti!"

KYO: "Sebaiknya cepat pikirkan!"

REI: "Ya iyalah mikir harus cepat!Masa mikir sampai 5 bulan baru selesai!"

KINDA: "Tapi kan kita tak bisa berhenti berpikir begok!"

REI: "Bukan itu maksudnya begok!"

KINDA: "Jadi apa?!"

REI: "Maksudnya mikir 1 hal sampai bertahun-tahun pula!"

KINDA: "Bisa jadi kalau... "

REI: "Diam kau!"

KAZAMA: "SSST Diam pak OJIWASA Datang!"

GURU OJIWASA: "Selamat pagi semua!

REI,SUMA,KAZAMA,KYO,KINDA,AIZAWA: "Halo pak!Ini sudah sore!"

GURU OJIWASA: "Oh iya juga!Baiklah sampai jumpa!"

REI: "Percakapan yang singkat ya?"

SUMA: "Iya!"

* * *

DI DEPAN RUMAH REI

?: "Jadi ini rumah REI AKAMURA!Hm!Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku dikirim ke sini... ?

?: "UUUKH!Mengapa dari tadi perutku sakit?" #PINGSAN

* * *

10 MENIT KEMUDIAN DI JALAN

REI: "Baik aku pulang dulu"

SUMA: "Bye!"

* * *

DI DEPAN RUMAH REI

REI: "LALALALALALA!"(BERNYANYI ASAL-ASALAN)

REI: "Hm s-siapa itu... yang terkapar di jalan!"

AKU MULAI MENDEKATI WANITA YANG TERKAPAR ITU

REI: "Hoi!Apa kau baik-bak saja!Hoi!Bangun!Bangun!"

REI: "Ha terpaksa!"(MENGGENDONG PEREMPUAN ITU SAMPAI KE RUMAH)

* * *

DI RUMAH

REI: "MUI!MUI!"

MUI: "Apa?Siapa itu?"

REI: "Cepat kompres dia!Cepat!"

MUI: "Baik!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "UUKH!"

REI DAN MUI: "Kau baik-baik saja!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "R-REI AKAMURA!K-Kau akan... UUKH!

REI: "Cepat kompres dia MUI!"

MUI: "Baik!"

REI(HATI): "Apa maksud perempuan ini?Aku tidak mengerti..."

* * *

MUI: "Ini tehnya!Silakan!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "T-terima kasih!"

REI: "Hei!Siapa namamu sebenranya?"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Aku tidak ingat!"

REI: "Berarti amnesia sebagian!"

MUI: "Ah iya!Aku lupa membeli sabun!"

REI: "Apa cepat beli!"

MUI: "Di warung sebelah katanya tutup karena ada liburan keluarga!Jadi aku pergi ke toko kota sebelah!"

REI: "Ya sudah sebaiknya cepat!"

MUI: "Baiklah... aku pergi!"

MUI PERGI MEMBELI SABUN DI KOTA SEBERANG

* * *

REI: "Hei coba ingat kenapa kau terkapar di jalan?!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Yang aku ingat hanya aku disuruh mencarimu!Dan aku... adalah...

REI: "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "A-Aku... a-adalah... SHINIGAMI!"

REI: "...!A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "AAH!I-itu lupakan saja!Kau mau PERMEN?"

REI: "Wah permen apa ini?Apa kau membuatnya?"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Iya mau mencicipinya?"

REI: "Wah aku minta 1!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Silakan mencicipi!"

REI: "AUUM!HM!RASANYA...

#CTAAK

REI(HATIKU): "J-jantungku!Panas!dan... napasku s-sesak!"

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Maaf REI!Ini demi menyelamatkanmu!

REI(HATI): "Penglihatanku Kabur!N-Napasku!Sial!Apa cewek ini... SHINIGAMI!AAKH inilah akhir dariku!"

* * *

REI: "... Dimana aku?Ha?Mengapa aku melayang!"

REI: "Tunggu... Ini pasti mimpi!"

REI: "Iya ini pasti mimpi!Kenapa aku melayang di langit-langit yang tidak ada apa-apa ini?!Ini mimpi!"

REI: "DIRIIKU BANGUN!BANGUN!"

* * *

REI: "... A-Apa?Tadi itu mimpi!?"

REI: "Wanita itu... HILANG!YEEES!YUUUU..."

PEREMPUAN MISTERIUS: "Sudah bangun ya?Wah reaksi obatnya cepat!"

REI: "E-E-E-A-APA?!KAAAU MASIH ADA YA?! #$^%#"


End file.
